Surtos
by Lola Carvalho
Summary: Os telefones dos cinco ex-agentes da CBI foram raqueados, e enquanto o FBI trabalha para tira-los do perigo, Patrick Jane sente algo que há quase vinte anos não sentia. O que será isso? Terá ele coragem para contar para sua melhor amiga, Teresa Lisbon? ****The mentalist não me pertence, nem seus personagens****SPOILERS****
1. Pesadelos

Já haviam se passado mais de dois anos desde que Patrick Jane não tinha sentimentos iguais a estes que invadiam seu coração e mente naquele exato momento que recebera a notícia. Medo.

Era a única palavra que podia descrever aquela falta de ar e aquele aperto no peito.

– Jane? Está tudo bem? – Oh, sim... Pelo menos ela estava ali.

Sua melhor amiga desde que tudo isso começou. A pessoa que o tirou da escuridão da depressão, e o fez enxergar a possibilidade de um futuro: Teresa Lisbon.

– Sim, Lisbon. Eu estou bem...

– Ótimo – disse Abott, tirando mais um pouco daquela sensação de câmera lenta em que Patrick se via – Por hoje vocês quatro irão ficar sob a proteção do agente Marcus Pike e da Agente Olivia Green. Alguma dúvida?

– Não senhor... – responderam os dois, e logo se dirigiram até o hotel que o FBI os hospedaria.

Não era um hotel cinco estrelas, super luxuoso, mas era bastante confortável.

A cama estava coberta com um lençol de algodão, 300 fios, e na ponta havia quatro travesseiros de penas de ganso, dispostos um ao lado do outro.

Os tons do branco ao marrom claro nas paredes, almofadas e cortinas, deixavam o quarto mais aconchegante, e te faziam querer pular naquela cama fofinha e permanecer ali por várias horas, apenas aproveitando toda a maciez.

– Jane – começou Lisbon – o FBI conseguiu liberar só dois quartos, e Van Pelt e Rigsby irão dormir no mesmo quarto... É alta temporada por causa do torneio de basquete... – ela o analisou por mais alguns segundos – Jane, está me ouvindo?

– Estou... Você pode ficar com a cama, eu vou dormir no sofá...

– Não, durma você na cama... Eu não estou com sono, vou assistir um pouco na televisão.

– Ok, então eu vou dormir. Estou bem cansado – Não, hoje não havia tempo para ser cavalheiro.

Sem nem se desvencilhar de seu paletó, ele deitou-se e logo pegou no sono.

...

– Oi... – sorriu timidamente o Agente Pike

– Oi... – respondeu Teresa

– Posso me sentar? – ele perguntou apontando para onde Teresa repousava seus pés

– Claro! – ela se endireitou

– O que está assistindo?

– Sei lá, nem estou prestando muita atenção... Acho que é um Talk Show

– É difícil se concentrar em algo com sua vida em perigo, não é?! – Teresa riu de forma nervosa

– É... – algumas lágrimas começaram a encher os olhos dela

– Não se preocupe, Lisbon – ele ofereceu um lenço à ela, que aceitou com um pequeno sorriso – iremos cuidar de você... Vocês – ele corrigiu

– Obrigada! – ambos sorriram um tanto quanto tímidos

– Que tal assistirmos um filme? Gosta de filmes antigos? – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Ótimo! Conheço o canal perfeito...

...

_– Gostei desse filme, foi uma boa escolha..._ – uma voz distante atingia os ouvidos de Patrick. Ele gostava daquela voz.

_– Quer assistir outro? Ou talvez queira dormir um pouco..._ – essa voz estava tão distante quanto a outra, mas era desconhecida.

Um pouco desnorteado, Patrick Jane acordava aos poucos. Algumas vozes entravam no sonho que ele acabara de ter, se misturando com a realidade e deixando-o confuso.

Até que enfim pôde abrir os olhos e lembrar-se de tudo o que lhe ocorrera nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Ardiles. CBI. Proteção. Escutas.

Era como se os pesadelos que ele sempre temeu durante sua caçada por Red John estivessem criando vida e se concretizando lentamente.

Bem, nem todos... Ao menos _ela_ estava lá.

Conforme ele ouvia a voz dela, dizendo que tentaria deitar-se no colchão, ao lado dele sem acordá-lo, sua respiração fora voltando ao normal.

Tranquilidade. Era o que ela lhe transmitia.

"Mas espera... Ela vai se deitar aqui do meu lado?" pensou ele "Eu estou tomando todo o espaço da cama..."

E em um pulo viu-se de pé, com os olhos ainda se ajustando à luz ambiente, talvez até um pouco tonto e confuso com a mistura da realidade com os sonhos.

– Jane? Está tudo bem? – ele não respondeu. Coçava os olhos para ajudar a si mesmo despertar – Desculpe, eu não queria ter te acordado...

– Não, Lisbon... Eu... Eu... Já estava acordando. Fique à vontade, a cama é sua.

– Mesmo? Você não parece tão bem...

– Estou ótimo, Lisbon... Vá dormir! Eu vou descer, comer alguma coisa, beber um chá...

– Ok... Boa noite Jane, Pike...

"Pike? Ãhn?"

– Boa noite, Teresa!

"Ahh... O agente Marcus... A voz desconhecida"

...

Ambos saíram do quarto para deixar Teresa confortável para dormir. O agente Marcus ficou vigiando a porta enquanto Patrick desceu até o piso térreo do hotel e pediu para si uma bela xícara de chá de erva doce e ovos mexidos, que chegaram rapidamente à mesa que ele elegera, graças à falta de movimento da madrugada e ao serviço eficiente do hotel.

Mas lá estava ele, meia hora depois, com o chá e os ovos intactos.

Oh, não... Estava acontecendo de novo...

Não, não, não!

Ele obrigou-se a estender o braço e pegar entre seus dedos a alça da xícara e leva-la à boca... Mas no meio do caminho... "Oh não!"

Ele não conseguiu sustenta-la e ela caiu no chão, chamando a atenção de todos os que estavam ao redor.

Porém, para o desespero absoluto de Patrick, a xícara não foi a única que caíra no chão... Senão ele próprio.

Estava acontecendo de novo!

O medo da perseguição, o medo de cometer os mesmos erros. Medo de não conseguir parar, quem quer que fosse que tivesse tirado a vida de Ardiles.

O mesmo medo que o acometera quando Red John tirou dele sua esposa e filha há quase vinte anos, por quase um ano inteiro.

Era um pesadelo.

O pior deles.

* * *

**Uuuuhhh... Tadinho do Jane :(**  
**Então, o que acharam?**


	2. Contar?

**Hello people!**  
**Presentinho prôceis s2 rsrsrs**  
**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Lisbon acordou tranquilamente, sem precisar de alarmes tocando desesperadamente. Virou-se na cama, espreguiçou-se. Hoje seria um dia tranquilo, sem trabalho, sem estresse e...

– Bom dia Teresa! – disse Pike sorridente enquanto repousava uma bandeja de café da manhã ao lado da cama que não estava sendo usada pela agente

– Oi... Bom dia... – respondeu ela um pouco desconcertada – É pra mim? – ela apontou para a bandeja

– Para nós... Pensei em tomarmos um café antes de irmos embora

– Ir embora? Para onde? – ela endireitou-se na cama

– O FBI vai mandar agentes vigiarem a casa de vocês... E o trailer do Jane.

– Ah... Que bom, estou mesmo precisando da minha casa – os dois sorriram um para o outro e Lisbon levou a xícara de café até a boca, degustando a bebida que ela tanto amava – Humm... O café está ótimo!

– Imagina, este café não chega nem aos pés do meu... Não sendo nem um pouco modesto – ele brincou e ambos riram

– Ah, então agora você vai ter que fazer esse seu café para eu experimentar...

– Farei com prazer, agente Lisbon! – ele falou em um tom mais baixo, sedutor, fazendo Teresa corar instantaneamente

– Que horas são? – perguntou ela mudando de assunto

– Dez e quinze

– Dez e quinze? – espantou-se ela – Meu Deus, eu dormi muito!

– É nada... Você foi dormir às três e meia da manhã, então dormiu seis horas e uns minutos.

– Ha! Não estou acostumada a dormir tudo isso...

– Melhor se acostumar... Abott disse que você e Jane não voltam à ativa até essa caso dos grampos no telefone ser resolvido

– Bem, desta vez não vou reclamar... Estou precisando de um descanso – disse a agente

– Isso, descanse, não vai ser ruim!

– A única coisa ruim é que... – Lisbon ponderou se devia mesmo dizer o que estava em sua mente

– É que...?

– É que eu vou ficar sozinha... – falou finalmente

– Bem, neste caso eu... Poderia... Quero dizer, eu posso fazer vigilância na sua casa, assim você não fica sozinha... – gaguejou ele

– Seria legal... Obrigada Pike! – e antes que a conversa prosseguisse, eles escutam o som da porta sendo destrancada com o cartão do quarto, e logo após a agente Olivia Green, Grace e Wayne entram no quarto.

– Bom dia chefe! – diz Grace animada

– Bom dia Grace, mas não sou mais sua chefe...

– Ah é, desculpa... Velhos hábitos – a ruiva sorriu envergonhada

– Agente Pike? – disse a agente Green – Podemos ir?

Olivia Green era uma mulher sempre muito séria quando estava em horário de trabalho. Havia servido ao exército por algum tempo, e seu próprio pai era um importante general do exército.

Era loira, alta e seus olhos castanhos contrastavam com a pele levemente rosada, por conta de sua ascendência paterna europeia.

Todos saíram do quarto e foram até o piso térreo para encontrar o Jane, porém, ao chegarem lá, não o encontraram.

Lisbon então tomou a frente da situação, como dizia seu instinto de líder, e dirigiu-se até o balcão onde uma moça morena mexia em seu computador.

– Olá, com licença... Você por acaso viu o meu amigo, Patrick? Ele é loiro, e usa um terno de três peças...

– Ah, o bonitão? – perguntou a moça, e Lisbon corou, não querendo responder que sim, mas sua mente quase gritava "sim, é ele, o bonitão!"

– Se você acha... – ela respondeu envergonhada

– Ele foi para o hospital, parece que ele caiu, bateu a cabeça e desmaiou...

– Oh meu Deus, em que hospital ele está?

– Duas quadras à leste, e... – Lisbon deixou a moça falando sozinha enquanto correu para os outros e contou o que havia acontecido muito resumidamente, e então correu para o carro.

No hospital, Jane já havia melhorado, estava consciente e se lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido.

A prova de que ele já estava melhor era que ele já havia arrumado confusão com várias enfermeiras do hospital, até que conheceu uma que não se importou com seus joguinhos mentais, e acabou entrando na brincadeira também.

A enfermeira Melissa. Uma jovem negra, bem aparentada, de pequena estatura e muito sorridente. No final das contas, tanto ela quanto Jane começaram a aproveitar da companhia um do outro, como se já fossem melhores amigos desde a infância, apesar de terem se conhecido aproximadamente três horas atrás.

– Bem senhor Jane... – disse ela entrando em seu quarto – O senhor receberá alta em algumas horas

– Obrigado...

– Mas não pense que eu não sei o que aconteceu com o senhor... Sei que teve um ataque nervoso. Precisa procurar ajuda Jane!

– Meh... Já passou.

– Ah... O senhor tem uma visita muito ansiosa lá fora – ela tirou o soro que estava ligado pela agulha ao braço dele – Senhorita Lisbon. Acho que era esse o nome dela

– Lisbon? O que disse a ela?

– Disse que o senhor estava bem, que já receberia alta...

– Contou do surto? – perguntou temeroso

– Não, eu não contei... Mas deveria!

– Oh, Melissa, por favor não conte!

– Por que não quer que ela saiba senhor Jane?

– Primeiro, por favor, me chame de Patrick e de "você" ao invés de "senhor"... Segundo, eu não vou contar porque ela irá se preocupar à toa...

– Então não quer preocupa-la? – sorriu de canto a morena – vocês são namorados?

– O quê? Não... claro que não! – disse rapidamente

– Hum. Sei... – ela sorriu novamente – digamos que eu não vá contar para ela... Me liga se tiver outro ataque nervoso?

– Claro, Melissa... Obrigado mais uma vez!

– Por nada, Patrick. Daqui a pouco o doutor virá te liberar oficialmente, ok?! – ele assentiu com a cabeça – Vou mandar a senhorita Lisbon entrar – ela anunciou antes de se retirar do quarto.

Quando a enfermeira anunciou que as visitas já podiam entrar, Van Pelt e Rigsby haviam ido com a agente Green comprar café, e Pike disse que ficaria do lado de fora, guardando a porta.

– Jane! – Lisbon exclamou preocupada ao entrar no quarto

– Hey Lisbon! – disse sorridente

– O que houve com você?

– Escorreguei e bati a cabeça no chão – mentiu ele – Mas estou bem agora! A enfermeira disse que já vou receber alta – anunciou alegre

– Fiquei preocupada com você, Jane!

– Eu sei, Lisbon... Me desculpe – Jane aproveitou-se da situação e segurou a mão dela, para confortá-la

Agora, mesmo que ele quisesse contar sobre o que aconteceu, não podia... Não podia preocupa-la, fazê-la perder tempo com ele.

Mas uma coisa ele podia fazer, ou ao menos tentar: ficar o mais perto dela possível.

* * *

**Galera, quero lembrar vocês de votarem para TM ser renovada, please!**  
** news/519171/save-one-show-2014-we-re-down-to-the-final-2-vote-for-the-winner-now**  
**Votem MUITO! **  
**Imaginem só uma temporada inteirinha com Jisbon? O.o**  
**Sonho, né?!**  
**Então vamos lá, votem!**  
**E também não se esqueçam de comentar dizendo o que acharam do capítulo :3**  
**Beijinhos s2**


	3. Não há opção

**Boa noite pessoas :3**  
**Este capítulo ficou pequeno, mas bastante coisa acontece nele.**  
**Eu acabei de escrever agora, e resolvi postar pq era pra eu ter atualizado no fim de semana, mas nem deu tempo de revisar, então desculpem qualquer erro.**

**Espero que gostem. :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

– Então está entregue, Patrick! – disse o agente Marcus quando estacionou o carro ao lado do trailer de Jane.

– Obrigado, Pike... Vocês não querem entrar? Tem café, Lisbon... – convidou Patrick

– Jane, eu estou cansada... Quero ir pra minha casa!

– Ah, mas... Eu comprei aquele café da marca que você gosta, e... E tem bolo, e... – ele ficou sem mais argumentos. Lisbon ficou constrangida com o convite.

– Uma xícara de café... Depois eu vou para casa – respondeu ela fazendo Jane sorrir seu melhor sorriso

– Você também pode vir Pike – disse Jane

– Obrigado.

Os três entraram no trailer e Patrick logo tratou de preparar o café e chá, para depois servi-los sobre a pequena mesa.

...

Era visível para todos que Jane não queria que Teresa fosse embora, afinal, depois da xícara de café, Jane os entretera com truques de mágica novos, e depois os serviu de mais café e bolo, e ainda fez menção de telefonar para uma pizzaria para encomendar o jantar.

– Jane, de verdade, eu agradeço. A tarde foi muito boa, mas já são quase oito da noite, e eu estou muito cansada – disse Lisbon

– Você pode dormir aqui! – ele ofereceu – Olhe – ele puxou uma gaveta que ficava em baixo da "cama" dele – Tem duas camas!

– Obrigada, Jane, mas eu preciso mesmo ir pra casa... Pra minha cama – ela disse o mais gentilmente possível para não ser mal educada ao recusar os convites de Jane.

– Mas eu... – Jane começou, mas logo deteve-se... Percebeu que não havia nada que fizesse que ela continuasse ali com ele.

Bem, havia uma coisa que ele poderia fazer, que era contar sobre o surto... Mas essa era uma linha que ele não ultrapassaria.

– Está bem – ele continuou finalmente – Venha me visitar amanhã... Ou me ligue – ele a abraçou, despedindo-se – Bom descanso!

– Obrigada... E muito obrigada pela tarde, foi bem divertida!

– Tchau, Patrick! – disse Pike – Se cuida...

E depois de alguns segundos, que podiam ser contados nos dedos, lá estava ele, sozinho de novo.

Flashes de lembranças de sua esposa e filha começaram a rodar na mente de Patrick. Os primeiros passos de Charlotte, as tardes na praia com as duas... Até a manhã daquele triste dia em que ele saíra de sua casa para "trabalhar" e depois fora até os estúdios de televisão falar sobre Red John.

Tudo estava caminhando para um terrível fim... Imagens do desespero das suas meninas em saberem que morreriam pelas mãos daquele assassino cruel, começavam a tomar conta de todos os seus pensamentos. Sua pequena Charlie... Tão jovem.

Oh, não... Estava acontecendo de novo!

Em um último momento, Patrick tomou os controles sobre seu corpo novamente e discou o número da enfermeira em seu celular.

– Alô? – disse ela no telefone

– Me-e-lis-ss-sa... – ele manejou falar – aj-ju-d-d-d-a!

– Fique calmo, Patrick! – ela reconheceu a voz dele – Nada pode te machucar, fique calmo! Eu estou indo até aí. Você consegue se deitar?

– S-s-im

– Ótimo, então deite, fique deitado até eu chegar, ok?! Eu estarei aí em dois minutos...

Foram os dois minutos mais demorados de Patrick.

Ele se esforçara ao máximo para permanecer consciente até Melissa chegar, até o momento que ouviu o barulho da porta abrir, e perdeu os sentidos.

– Patrick? – chamou Melissa preocupada – Patrick, pode me ouvir?

– Charlie, não! – ele disse se debatendo em sua cama – Não! Sai de perto dela! SAI!

– Patrick se acalme! – Mas ele continuava a se mover descontroladamente.

Então, sem outra escolha, Melissa retirou de sua maleta branca uma seringa que continha um tranquilizante e aplicou-a em Patrick, que logo se acalmou.

– Oh, não... Ele está tendo alucinações... Isso não é bom... – ela pensou alto

Enquanto isso, na casa de Teresa, ela acabara de sair do banho, vestiu-se rapidamente com um moletom cinza de ginástica que ela usava para dormir e então desceu as escadas para encontrar no sofá da sala o agente Pike.

– O que está assistindo? – ela perguntou

– Filme... Romance. Gosta?

– Sim... Que tal uma pipoca?

– Parece uma boa ideia. Eu vou lá preparar, você fica aqui, ok? – ele se levantou do sofá

– Não, eu vou! – ela tentou se levantar, mas Pike a impediu, segurando-a no sofá. Teresa tentou se livrar dele, mas não obteve sucesso. Acabou que ambos riram da brincadeira.

– Fique, Teresa, eu... – ele parou de falar assim que percebeu que seu rosto estava muito próximo do de Lisbon – eu...

O espaço que já estava pequeno, diminuíra até ficarem milímetros de distância um do outro. Nenhum dos dois quebrava o contato visual. Suas bocas estavam ainda mais próximas, quase se tocando, quando um som os assusta.

Era o celular de Teresa.

Eles se afastaram um pouco constrangidos, e Teresa logo atendeu o celular.

– Alô, senhorita Lisbon?

– Sim sou eu... Quem está falando?

– Meu nome é Melissa, nos conhecemos hoje cedo no hospital... – O sorriso bobo sumiu do rosto de Teresa, e agora a tensão aumentava em sua expressão – É sobre o Patrick...

– Ele está bem? O que houve?

– Eu... Acho melhor a senhorita vir até aqui.

* * *

**Uuuuhh... Será que Melissa vai contar? **  
**O que acharam?**


	4. Estarei aqui

**Boa tarde galera!**  
**Eu estou muito feliz hoje :) Eu recebi uma homenagem *O* Da linda da Duda s2 que fez a filha do Jane e da Lisbon se chamar Paola *O* Obrigada Duda s2 Amei, amei, amei! s2**  
**Espero que gostem desse capítulo,**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Cheiro de café. Foi a primeira coisa que Patrick sentiu naquela manhã, e estranhou... "Café?" pensou ele.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a luz do Sol fez com que suas pálpebras se fechassem imediatamente. Era como se alguém o tivera acertado com um spray de pimenta.

Ele se mexeu na cama, procurando um dos travesseiros, e assim que encontrou colocou-o sobre sua cabeça.

Mas então, depois de alguns segundos, ele começou a se lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite passada, e também notou que a cama sobre a qual ele estava deitado era maior e mais confortável. Os travesseiros tinham um cheiro diferente... Flores.

E agora, por maior que fosse a ardência em seus olhos, ele teve que abri-los para poder identificar onde ele estava... Com certeza não era seu trailer.

Lutando contra a dor, ele abriu seus olhos e piscou várias vezes até que eles se ajustaram à luz do ambiente... E ele pôde enxergar uma mulher sentada ao seu lado, olhando-o atentamente.

– Patrick? – perguntou a mulher e ele logo reconheceu sua voz

– Lisbon? O que houve? Onde eu estou? – ele levantou-se, sentando-se na cama

– Fique calmo, está tudo bem... Você está na minha casa.

– Eu estou? Por quê?

– Aqui – ela lhe entregou uma xícara – Tome um pouco de chá primeiro, e coma alguma coisa... Depois nós conversamos – ela disse docemente e Patrick a obedeceu, bebendo todo o chá e comendo um pão que Teresa lhe oferecera.

Ele estava realmente faminto... Como se não comesse nada há dias.

Assim que sua fome foi aplacada, Jane continuou o assunto:

– O que está acontecendo, Lisbon?

– Jane... Eu falei com Melissa ontem...

– Melissa? – ela assentiu com a cabeça

– Ela me contou sobre o que está acontecendo com você... – "Oh, droga!" pensou ele

– Lisbon, eu... Eu... – ele estava sem palavras

– Shh... Está tudo bem! – ela segurou as mãos dele

– Me desculpe... – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de soltar suas mãos das mãos dela, e cobrir o rosto, na tentativa de esconder as lágrimas que saiam desesperadamente de seus olhos

– Shh, não chore... Eu estou aqui! Não precisa se desculpar... – ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou fazendo com que a cabeça dele repousasse no ombro dela.

Ele passou os braços dele envolta da cintura dela, e permitiu-se ser apoiado, afinal, ali nos braços dela, ele se sentia seguro.

Depois de algum tempo, Jane se acalmou e então se afastou do abraço para poder olhar para Teresa.

– Eu não queria que você soubesse... – afirmou ele

– Por quê?

– Pra você não ficar preocupada comigo...

– Jane... Você é meu melhor amigo. Quero que você saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você, ok?!

– Está bem... O que Melissa te contou? – ele perguntou receoso

– Disse que você estava tendo surtos nervosos... E que ontem à noite começou a ter alucinações.

– Oh, droga!

– Ela recomendou que você ficasse perto de gente conhecida nos próximos dias, e que conversasse sempre quando começar a se sentir com medo.

– Obrigado, Lisbon! – seus olhos já não estavam mais vermelhos por causa do choro – Eu prometo não passar muito tempo sozinho no trailer e-

– De jeito nenhum! – interrompeu ela – Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você sozinho, Patrick? - Ele apenas olhou-a por uns instantes, confuso e surpreso – O que foi?

– Você me chamou de Patrick...

– Sim eu chamei – ela ruborizou um pouco – Recomendações da Melissa. Chamar pelo primeiro nome... Sabe?! – ele sorriu diante da vergonha dela

– Sei... Para me deixar à vontade – ele afirmou – Isso quer dizer que vou ter que te chamar de Teresa?

– É...

– Então... Se eu não vou ficar no trailer, onde eu vou ficar?

– Na minha casa! Por quê? Não quer?

– Quero, quero... – "Assim eu posso ficar perto de você" pensou ele

– Ótimo! Eu vou preparar comida, e você pode ir tomar um banho se quiser... Tem roupa sua ali – ela apontou para uma cadeira ao lado da porta do banheiro

– Roupa minha? – ele olhou-a em surpresa – Eu não tenho moletons desde... Eu nunca tive moletons – ele falou franzindo o cenho

– Você só tinha aqueles ternos no seu trailer, e você não podia se sentir à vontade com aquilo – ela enfatizou – então eu pedi para a Grace e o Wayne passarem em uma loja aqui perto e comprar pra você... Então agora são suas!

– Obrigado Teresa! O que houve com meus sapatos e com meu paletó e colete? – ele notara que estava apenas de calça e camisa quando se desvencilhara do lençol

– Ah, eu... Coloquei para lavar, você suou muito... Aliás, quando você terminar seu banho, você pode colocar suas roupas lá na máquina, ok?!

...

Lisbon não tinha muita ideia do que ia acontecer dali em diante. Ela tinha medo de não conseguir ajudar Patrick ou acabar piorando a situação dele.

Perdida em pensamentos que iam desde Jane até a comida que preparava, ela não reparou que havia mais alguém ali na cozinha com ela.

– Oi – disse Patrick fazendo com que ela se assustasse

– Meu Deus, Jan- Patrick – ela corrigiu a tempo – Você me assustou...

– Desculpe – ele pediu sinceramente – Quer ajuda?

– Claro... Se importa em colocar a mesa?

– Ok – ele logo se dirigiu até um dos armários e pegou dois pratos, dois copos e depois abriu a gaveta em busca dos talheres.

Arrumou a mesa, e voltou para fazer companhia para Lisbon na cozinha.

Ela estava tensa, ele podia afirmar. E ele sabia o porquê.

– Relaxe, Teresa... Já está me ajudando muito me deixando ficar aqui na sua casa.

Ela riu da forma que ela era tão fácil de ser lida por Jane.

A comida logo ficou pronta, e ambos se sentaram e aproveitaram a deliciosa refeição que ela havia preparado.

– Não sabia que cozinhava tão bem... – disse Jane – Na verdade, eu nem sabia que cozinhava – ele riu

– E você acha que meus irmãos viviam do quê? Fast-food?

– Não, é que... Nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Você seria uma boa mãe, sabia?

– Claro que sabia... Tenho cuidado de uma criança de cinco anos desde... Sei lá, uns vinte anos – ela brincou e riu

– Está falando de mim?

– O que você acha? – ela perguntou ironicamente e ambos riram

– Ok, ok... É justo.

– Como está se sentindo?

– Estou bem!

– Quer conv-

– Teresa – ele a interrompeu – eu sei que foram recomendações da Melissa eu conversar sobre o assunto, mas eu... Eu... Não quero falar sobre isso... Ainda não

– Ok – ela estendeu os braços e alcançou a mão dele em cima da mesa, acariciando gentilmente com o polegar – Quando estiver pronto, eu estarei aqui.

* * *

**Awwwn *-* Lisbon sua linda! Falando que estará lá pro Jane s2**  
**Próximo capítulo: Jane tem mais um surto, mas Lisbon o ajuda a se acalmar e então eles tem uma conversa que pode mudar muitas coisas :3**

**Me deixem saber o que acharam, ok?!**


	5. Conversas

**Boa noite pessoas *-***  
**Gente, antes de mais nada, eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora da atualização... Mas é que aconteceram uns problemas na faculdade e eu estou cheia de coisas pra fazer.**  
**Então, infelizmente, a partir de agora eu não tenho mais dia certo para postar.**  
**Por um lado vocês podem duas semanas de espera, e por outro podem ter dois capítulos por semana... Mas vou atualizar sempre o mais rápido de conseguir, prometo!**  
**Bem, espero que compreendam :)**

**Boa leitura! **  
**Obs.: vocês vão me amar depois que lerem essa capítulo :3**

* * *

A noite estava tranquila. Jane havia dormido no sofá após assistir um filme, e Lisbon o deixou lá, indo para sua própria cama descansar do dia agitado.

– NÃO! – foi o grito que a acordou, duas horas depois de ele ter caído no sono.

Era Patrick.

Ela levantou-se, no susto, e saiu correndo até a sala.

– Jane? – ela o chamou, mas só depois o encontrou caído do chão, se debatendo – Patrick, calma... – ela se abaixou e segurou em sua mão

– Grace... A Grace tá... – ele dizia

– A Grace está bem, Patrick... Está tudo bem! Você está aqui, comigo...

Lisbon já estava quase desistindo e usando o calmante que Melissa lhe dera, quando Patrick abriu os olhos e apertou a mão dela

– Lisbon... Teresa...

– Sim, sou eu Patrick! Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem.

– E-Eu pre-e-cis-so... Deit-tar... Minhas co-s-st-as... D-doe-em

– Ok, vamos levantar... – ela o ajudou a se levantar e guiou para o sofá para que ele pudesse se deitar

– Obrigado – ele disse

Teresa esperou até que ele adormecesse, sentada no chão da sala, em frente ao sofá, e quando pensou que ele já havia entrado na terra dos sonhos, ela levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

– Não me deixe sozinho, por favor! – ele pediu impedindo-a de continuar seu caminho

– Achei que estivesse dormindo... – ela voltou e sentou no chão novamente

– Senta aqui para eu poder colocar minha cabeça no seu colo – ele permanecia do olhos semifechados no entanto, ele levantou a cabeça e Lisbon fez como ele pedira.

Ela acariciava-lhe o rosto e em pouco tempo, Patrick dormiu profundamente inalando o perfume de flores que provinha de Teresa.

E sem muito tardar, Lisbon também pegou no sono.

...

– Hey, Teresa... – Patrick a chacoalhou levemente para acordá-la

– Patrick? – ela disse sonolenta

– Bom dia... Eu preparei um café pra você – Lisbon, porém, estranhou pois não estava no sofá que ela dormira na noite passada – Eu te peguei no colo e te trouxe para cá – ele disse sabendo o que ela pensava

– Ah, obrigada...

– O que prefere: ovos mexidos ou sanduíche de queijo? – ele coloca a bandeja do lado de Teresa, e cima da cama

– Sanduíche de queijo... Onde achou o pão e o queijo? – ela já estava mais desperta

– Fui no mercado aqui perto... Comprei algumas outras coisas também.

– Hum... – ela deu uma mordida no lanche – está uma delícia!

– Que bom que gostou... – ele sorriu e começou a beber seu chá e a comer seus ovos mexidos – Eu quero ter aquela conversa, Teresa...

Ela respirou fundo. Sabia que de todas as horas, agora seria onde ela teria que dar mais suporte a Jane.

– Eu não sei por onde começar – ele revelou

– Que tal começar falando sobre do que tem medo? – ela lembrou-se de mais uma recomendações de Melissa

– Me sinto perseguido... Igual quando Red John matou minha esposa e filha – ele respirou fundo – E sinto como se quem eu conhecesse também corresse algum risco só por estar perto de mim...

– Foi por isso que você estava falando sobre a Grace? – ela perguntou receosa

– É... Eu achei que ela tivesse sido sequestrada.

– Patrick, existem pessoas más no mundo, e você não é uma delas! Coisas ruins, as vezes, acontecem, e não é sua culpa... Ok?!

– Eu sei, é que... E se vocês não tivessem me conhecido?

– Olha... Nada de ruim aconteceu comigo, com a Grace e o Wayne nem com o Cho.

– Você teve o rosto marcado com o sangue do Brett Partrige...

– Mas você foi lá e me salvou, e agora está tudo bem! – ela acariciou o rosto dele gentilmente

– Obrigado, Teresa... – ele a abraçou forte

...

Tudo parecia ter melhorado, Patrick sorriu mais durante o dia, e em momento algum sentiu aquele frio na barriga, tampouco suas mãos tremeram.

Ele e Teresa cozinharam um jantar para cinco pessoas, pois haviam convidado os ex-membros da CBI para relembrar os velhos tempos, e Cho se incumbiu de levar a sobremesa.

Quando todos estavam à mesa, Jane começou relembrando de cada momento bom, engraçado ou entediante que eles passaram juntos no CBI.

Muitas memórias... Boas memórias.

Mas como se o tempo voasse, todos foram embora e deixaram Teresa e Patrick à sós...

– Vê se não apronta, hein Jane... – alertou Rigsby piscando um olho para o loiro – ou apronta, sei lá...

– Wayne! – repreendeu Grace, fazendo Teresa e Patrick rirem da brincadeira

Eles se despediram e fecharam a porta.

– Bem... Hora de dormir – Jane disse

– Já? Eu ainda não estou com sono...

– Que tal assistirmos um filme e comer aquela torta de chocolate com morango que o Cho trouxe? – Teresa sorriu – Ah, nem adianta negar... Sei que você está tão louca por mais um pedaço quando eu.

– Não sabia que gostava de chocolate.

– E não gosto... Mas gosto deles misturados com morangos. Me fazem lembrar você – ele disse deixando Teresa completamente ruborizada

Os dois pegaram uma fatia da torta e sentaram-se no sofá, após colocarem dentro do DVD o filme "A proposta".

No meio de muitas risadas e pedaços de morango, Patrick ergueu o braço até sua boca, para tampar seu bocejo e, ao invés de voltar o braço para onde ele estava, ele passou-o por cima da cabeça de Teresa e o apoiou nas costas do sofá.

Obviamente a morena notou a aproximação, mas nada disse. Com o tempo ele fez escorregar seu braço até que ele repousasse em Teresa.

O silêncio constrangedor permaneceu até que o filme acabasse, e Jane jamais moveu seu braço de sobre Teresa.

– Então...? – começou Teresa envergonhada olhando para Patrick

– Legal o filme, não é?

– É... É sim! – ela permanecia tímida

– O empregado que se apaixona pela chefe durona... Já conhecia essa história há tempos.

– Como? Você disse que era a primeira vez que assistia o filme...

– Ah, não... Eu realmente não conhecia o filme, mas essa história... – ele virou seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos verdes – Sabe?! De se apaixonar pela chefe durona... conheço bem isso – ele sussurrou a última parte

Teresa tentou com todas as suas forças não pensar no duplo sentido daquelas palavras, mas..._"Que duplo sentido?"_ pensou ela _"Ele está sendo bem direto..."_

– Patrick... – ela sussurrou, porém, antes de começar seu discurso de que eles não deveriam ficar juntos, ela foi calada com os lábios de Patrick sobre os dela.

* * *

**Viu? Não disse? hehehehehe**  
**Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal :3**  
**Beijinhos ;)**


	6. Quero arriscar

**Bom dia pessoas lindas s2**  
**Espero que gostem dessa capítulo :)**  
**Ah.. Antes de lerem: Eu posto os capítulos no meu blog um dia antes de postar aqui. Então me acompanhem por lá tbm :)**  
**Não precisa ter conta para comentar! :P**  
**lola-carvalho. blogspot. com**

**Boa leitura!**

Beijo, ósculo, afago, carinho, carícia... Chame do que quiser. Mas dizer que aquilo fora um beijo de verdade, igual aos que se vê na televisão, demorado, recíproco, apaixonado, seria não contar a verdade por completo.

Demorado? Pelo contrário... Rápido até de mais.

Recíproco? Sem tempo suficiente para o tal.

Apaixonado? Ao menos pela parte de Patrick, sim.

– O que foi... Isso? – sussurrou Teresa quando o pequeno beijo cessou.

– Um beijo – ele disse apenas, mas Teresa esperou que ele continuasse.

– Como assim "um beijo"? – ela perguntou novamente, um pouco alterada desta vez.

Então Patrick virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos, e segurou sua mão.

– Você não percebe, Teresa? Eu só consigo ficar bem quando estou perto de você... E isso não vem de hoje – ela se preparou para dizer algo, mas as palavras, travessas, fugiram de sua boca – Eu pedi para o FBI me dar o trailer porque assim eu poderia estacionar perto da sua casa... Você não sabe, mas é o que eu tenho feito. Aliás o seu vizinho de trás deve estar sentindo minha falta – ele disse a última parte pensativo – Olha, Teresa, eu sei de todos os riscos de ficarmos juntos... Sei que eu posso te irritar de mais no trabalho e você acabar de cansando de mim. Sei que podemos misturar as coisas sem querer... Sei que meus surtos nervosos podem piorar... Mas eu quero arriscar. Porque você vale a pena o risco.

A cabeça dela rodopiava e revia como um filme todo o discurso de Patrick.

"Oh, palavras... Onde estão vocês quando eu preciso?" pensava ela

– Não vai falar nada? – ele perguntou um pouco triste

– Patrick, eu... – "Vamos você consegue! Apenas atire as palavras... Depois você pensa nas consequências" ela dizia para si mesma em sua mente, então apertou os olhos e finalmente continuou – Também quero me arriscar – ela disse rápido, tão rápido como se deve tirar um band-aid

Patrick sorriu.

Não porque ela também queria se arriscar, mas sim por causa da forma da qual ela falou.

Ele levou a mão até o queixo dela, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos e olhasse para ele.

– Está com medo? – o sorriso ainda não havia saído do rosto dele

– Pare de rir! – ela o repreendeu batendo no ombro dele – Quer saber? Mudei de ideia...

– Não mudou, não! – ele continuava sorrindo

– Não quero mais me arriscar.

– Quer sim! – seu sorriso ficava cada vez maior

– Arrrrgh! Por que você tem sempre que estar certo?

– Então estou certo?

– Você estava blefando! – ela afirmou com um leve tom de indignação em sua voz – Seu filho da mãe! – ela pegou uma almofada e bateu em Patrick com ela, começando uma guerra de almofadas na sala.

Nem havia uma possibilidade para Patrick vencer aquela "guerra", mas esperto como é, ele segurou o braço de Teresa, e fingiu ter tropeçado, então a trouxe consigo. Nenhum deles parava de rir, e ficaram ambos deitados no chão, olhando para o teto.

Quando eles se acalmaram, Patrick levantou seu torso e se inclinou sobre Teresa, capturando seus lábios quentes.

Macio, molhado, gostoso, demorado, apaixonado, recíproco, delicado, saboroso, envolvente e viciante.

– Você beija bem... – ele sussurrou

– Eu ainda vou precisar de mais desses para descobr-

E mais uma vez naquela noite ela fora calada com a boca de seu melhor amigo, ex-consultor e, agora, namorado.

Pensando nos beijos doces de sua namorada, Patrick adormeceu, e nunca achou um sofá tão confortável.

Mas talvez seja porque ele estava viajando nas mais altas nuvens.

* * *

**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Os surtos do Jane vão parar ou não? E o Pike?**  
**Me deixem saber o que acharam e não esqueçam de dar uma passadinha lá no meu blog *-***  
**lola-carvalho. blogspot. **

**Beijinhos**


	7. Avise!

**Capítulo tenso... Só vou dizer isso :P hehehehe**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Teresa demorou a dormir naquela noite… Tantas coisas haviam acontecido naquelas últimas horas. E ela não poderia estar mais contente!

Patrick beijava bem, não havia como contestar.

E ele era tão fofo!

Parecia que o coração dela iria saltar do peito, de tão rápido e forte que ele palpitava.

Era uma euforia tão boa…

Sem conseguir se conter, ela se levantou e foi até a sala, encontrando Jane dormindo tranquilamente no sofá.

– Vai ficar me observando por quanto tempo? – ele perguntou assustando-a

– Achei que estivesse dormindo…

– Veio checar se eu estou bem?

– Isso também… Mas vim mais pra te dizer uma coisa – isso fez com que Patrick se levantasse e ficasse de frente para ela

– E o que é?

– Você também beija bem… - ela disse e o fez inexistente o espaço entre eles, selando sua boca na dele

– Humm… É bom ouvir isso! – eles se beijaram novamente, demorando mais desta vez.

– Boa noite Patrick

– Boa noite Teresa, bons sonhos! – eles se despediram com mais um beijo, e Teresa foi para seu quarto, e dormiu como um bebê depois de um dia agitado.

…

Não era de se esperar que alguém batesse na porta da casa de Teresa àquela hora da manhã.

Intrigado e confuso, Patrick levantou do sofá sonolento e abriu, sem ao menos se lembrar de perguntar quem era.

– Agente Pike? – espantou-se Jane, principalmente porque o homem carregava em suas mãos uma sacola de papel, igual a do mercado que Jane fora no dia anterior

– Ah, oi Patrick... – ele disse em surpresa – Como está?

– Bem... E você? – ele continuava confuso

– Ãhn... Teresa está?

– Acho que ela está dormindo... – Patrick, sonolento e sem pensar direito, prosseguiu – Quer entrar?

– Claro, por que não?!

...

Enquanto isso, na casa temporária dos Rigsby, Grace preparava a mamadeira de Maddie no micro ondas e pensava a respeito dos grampos.

– Bom dia, Grace – disse Wayne entrando na pequena cozinha

– Bom dia, amor – respondeu a mulher – Quer dar a mamadeira pra Maddie?

– Quero sim! – ele pegou a bebê dos braços de Grace e se sentou em uma cadeira – Você pode colocar café pra mim?

– Claro! – Grace sorriu, e soltou uma pequena risada depois que lhe entregou a xícara com café.

– O que foi?

– Não é nada, é só que... Estava lembrando daquele agente... Pike, que está responsável pela nossa vigilância lá no hotel, de quando ele levou café pra Lisbon e a gente ouviu ele se vangloriando do café dele...

– Pois é – Wayne também riu com essa memória – Ele tem uma quedinha pela chefe.

– Verdade... Se o Jane não andar logo, ele vai acabar perdendo a Lisbon pra esse cara estranho aí.

– Sei lá, talvez seja bom pra ela... Sabe?! Tem tudo sido ao redor do Jane por tanto tempo, que talvez... Fosse bom ela variar um pouco.

– Mas a gente nem sabe quem esse Pike é direito... E provavelmente, nem a Lisbon...

– Tem razão. A gente devia pesquisar sobre ele pra ver se ele é bom pra Lisbon, não é?!

– Claro! Depois de tudo o que ela fez por nós, quando namoramos pela primeira vez... Devemos isso à ela.

– Ótimo! – ela exclamou – Vou pegar o computador!

Grace levou o notebook para a cozinha e começou a pesquisar sobre o agente Pike no banco de dados do FBI com a senha facilmente descoberta de Lisbon.

– Eu não consigo acreditar que a Lisbon usa "Reese123" na senha dela – comentou Grace – É tão óbvio! – ambos riram – Vamos lá... Marcus Pike... Ok, entrei na ficha dele – ela começou a ler algumas coisas como, idade, cidade que nasceu até que voltou os olhos sobre o nome completo do agente – Oh meu Deus...

– O que foi Grace?

– O nome completo dele é Marcus Pike Francis Haibach... Haibach! – ela repetiu - Igual Richard Haibach, o principal suspeito...

– Oh merda! – exclamou Wayne – desculpe Maddie...

– Wayne... Ele está vigiando a casa de Lisbon!

Ambos saíram correndo em disparada para o telefone alertar Lisbon e Patrick sobre o perigo, esperando com todas as forças que não fosse tarde de mais.

* * *

**Uuuuuhhh... **  
**Essa é nossa vingança Jisbon :P hahahaha**  
**O que acharam?**  
**Vocês acham que o Pike vai fazer algum mal à Teresa e/ou o Patrick? O.o**  
**Beijinhooos s2**


	8. A sós na cozinha

**Sim, eu sei, falhei terrívelmente! **  
**Faz uns dois ou três dias que eu postei no meu blog, e ainda não tinha postado aqui :/**  
**Mas... Eu tenho uma explicação:**  
**Tive prova ontem, então fiquei meio atrapalhada O.o**  
**Daqui a pouquinho também vou postar um capítulo de Um começo Diferente :3**  
**Espero que me perdoem :)**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

– Você quer esperar aqui? – perguntou Patrick para Marcus – Eu vou acordar a Teresa...

– Claro! Eu... Vou ficar aqui no sofá – responde o agente sorridente

Patrick foi até o quarto de Teresa, e ainda sonolento, ele sentou-se ao lado da cama dela e a chacoalhou levemente para que ela despertasse.

E ela assim o fez, sem deixar de sorrir por ser acordada por seu namorado.

– Bom dia, Patrick! – ela disse

– Bom dia, Reese... – ele se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou rapidamente nos lábios – O agente Pike está lá na sala... Acho que ele veio pra tomar café da manhã com você.

– Hum – ela resmungou, encolhendo-se novamente nas cobertas – Tenho mesmo que levantar? Está frio...

– Bem, não podemos dispensar seu... Admirador – brincou Patrick

– É – Teresa concordou e ambos riram da brincadeira.

O que eles não sabiam era que o agente Pike na verdade era Marcus Pike Francis _Haibach_, e que ele os estava espionando pela fresta que Jane havia deixado aberta da porta do quarto de Lisbon.

E eles também não sabiam que o agente havia se enfurecido com a tal brincadeira.

Pike foi até a porta da frente e trancou-a, seguindo com as janelas e então ele voltou a sentar-se no sofá, antes que o casal saísse do quarto.

– Bom dia, Marcus! – cumprimentou-o Teresa animada

– Oh, oi Teresa... Como vai? – ele a abraçou

– Estou bem, e você?

– Bem também... Eu havia te prometido um café... Vim cumprir minha promessa – ele sorriu de orelha a orelha

– Oh... Muito obrigada, estou mesmo precisando de uma café – ela o guiou até a cozinha, e Patrick resolveu ir até o quarto trocar de roupa.

Podia parecer loucura, mas ele confiava em Teresa, e sabia que ela não o trairia.

Então seguindo com seu plano, ele foi até o quarto, mas antes que ele pudesse entrar no banheiro, ele ouviu o celular de Teresa tocar.

Era Grace... Que estranho!

Grace ligando para Lisbon às sete e meia da manhã?

Curioso de mais para se conter, Patrick atendeu o celular.

– Alô, Grace?

– Jane! Ai, graças a Deus... Cadê a Lisbon?

– Ela está na cozinha com o agente Pi-

– Essa não! – lamentou Grace

– O que está acontecendo?

– O agente Pike é primo do Richard Haibach. Você precisa tirar esse cara de perto da Lisbon, Jane – alertou Grace.

Patrick largou o celular e saiu correndo em direção a cozinha para salvar a Teresa.

Dois minutos antes, quando Pike entrava com Lisbon na cozinha para, supostamente, fazer o café, o agente começara a puxar assunto:

– Você e o Jane... É sério? – ele perguntou tímido

– É... Bem sério! – ela disse – Desculpe por...

– Não se desculpe, Teresa. Você não tem culpa. É uma mulher bonita!

– Obrigada... – ela sorriu tímida

– Mas quem foi que disse que só somos punidos por coisas que somos culpados? – ele perguntou fazendo com que Lisbon franzisse o cenho em dúvida.

Porém, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer tipo de pergunta, Pike colocou um pano encharcado com sedativo no nariz e boca de Lisbon, e ela caiu no chão, quase que instantaneamente, desmaiada.

E neste exato segundo, Patrick Jane chegou a cozinha...

* * *

**Vai logo, Patrick! Arrebenta a cara desse daí... Ooooh...**  
**Vocês acham que Jane vai conseguir salvar a Lisbonita?**

**Beijinhos**


	9. Perigo

_Boa leitura! :3  
Uhuhuhuuuu :D_

* * *

– Patrick! – espantou-se Pike – Ajude-me aqui, Teresa desmaiou – mentiu ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Patrick pegou uma jarra de vidro que estava no balcão e atirou-a no agente, porém ele conseguiu se esquivar, e a jarra se espatifou e se dividiu em vários pedaços no chão.

Marcus tirou de trás das costas o pano com o sonífero, e jogou-o em Patrick que, mesmo com o rápido contato de seu nariz com o produto, caiu no chão inconsciente.

...

Teresa acordou e se encontrou em uma pequena sala que, com o passar de alguns segundos, ela reconhecera como a sala que havia debaixo da escada que dava acesso ao sótão.

Sótão... Essa palavra a fez lembrar de Jane, e ela logo virou-se para o lado, encontrando-o caído, de mãos e pés amarrados e desacordado.

Ela tentou se mexer e só neste momento percebeu que seus próprios pés estavam amarrados, porém suas mãos estavam livres.

Logicamente ela começou a desamarrar seus pés e depois a desamarrar Patrick, sem deixar de considerar o quão estúpido aquilo era, e...

"Estúpido demais, ou faz parte do plano dele?" ela pensou.

Jane começou a se mexer e resmungar algo que se assemelhava com "dor".

– Patrick... – ela se aproximou dele

– Teresa – ele abriu os olhos completamente – Oh meu Deus, você está bem! – ele a abraçou forte

– Patrick, o que houve? – ela sussurrou baixinho

– O Agente Pike é primo do Haibach... – ele respondeu

– Oh meu Deus... Então é o Raibach que está por trás das escutas – ela constatou – Patrick... O que vamos fazer?

– Shh – ele a abraçou – Vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos sair dessa, ok?! - ela assentiu com a cabeça e algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

– Eu quero ver vocês tentarem... – disse uma voz que eles reconheceram como a do agente Pike, mas eles não o enxergaram em lugar algum

– Pike... O que você quer? – indagou Jane

– O que eu quero? Não, isso não é sobre o que _eu_ quero... Isso é sobre justiça! – ele afirmou com raiva

– Que justiça? – Jane continuava a procurar de onde saia a voz

– Você, Patrick, fez o meu primo sofrer... Ele nunca fez nada para você!

– Então se isso é sobre justiça, porque Teresa está aqui? Ela não tem culpa...

– Ah, ela tem. Escolheu você como namorado. Um assassino, vingador, trapaceiro e injusto.

– Ciúme – replicou Patrick

– Como é?

– Ciúme. Você está com ciúme, e é por isso que está fazendo isso. Ciúme!

– Você não sabe do que voc- Quer saber? Eu daria uma hora para vocês encontrarem a saída, mas agora vou dar apenas meia hora para vocês encontrarem a saída da casa. E caso não consigam... – ele riu – Não olhem para lado.

Silêncio.

O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? Achar a saída da casa? Mas eles não estavam na casa de Lisbon?

E se não conseguirem, por que não podem olhar para o lado?

Eram muitas dúvidas e apenas uma única certeza: Suas vidas estavam em extremo perigo.

* * *

_Ciumentooo! hahaha..  
Mas vamos combinar, entre o Jane e o Pike, a escolha é óbvia hehehe :P_

Não esqueçam de comentar, ok?!  
Amo ler as coisas que vocês me escrevem :3  
Podem mandar críticas, sugestões :D  
Beijinhos


	10. Três Portas

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

A tensão dentro daquele pequeno cômodo era tão grande, que quase chegava a ser palpável.

Medo. Teresa estava morrendo de medo. Não apenas por estar naquela situação, mas também por causa de Patrick, que poderia ter um surto nervoso à qualquer momento.

– Teresa, fique calma, está bem? – ele acariciou as costas da mão dela – Eu tenho um plano pra tirar a gente daqui.

– Que plano?

– Vem comigo! – os dois se levantaram e, abrindo a porta lentamente, saíram do quartinho apertado.

Patrick entrelaçou sua mão à mão de Teresa, o que a deixou mais confiante, como quando ela se metia em algum dos planos dele no CBI.

O lugar onde eles se encontravam era uma casa, mas não a casa de Teresa.

Era forrada com um carpete marrom no chão, e as paredes eram de cor creme. Os quadros nas paredes tinha a moldura verde musgo, combinando com alguns móveis dessa mesma cor.

Parecia não haver nenhum perigo ali naquele corredor, então os dois saíram completamente do pequeno cômodo que imitava ser uma dispensa de debaixo da escada, e olharam ao redor, buscando uma saída.

Haviam três portas iguais, uma ao centro do corredor, e as outras duas opostas uma à outra nas duas pontas.

– Para onde devemos ir? – Perguntou Teresa

– Aquela – ele indicou a porta ao lado do relógio.

– Como você sab-

– Shh... – ele alertou, colocando o dedo indicador na boca dela – Confia em mim – ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Patrick abriu a porta com cautela, olhando para dentro. Teresa, por sua vez, tentava ficar na ponta dos pés, mas ela não conseguia enxergar nada.

– Entre primeiro... – ele disse se afastando da porta, e Teresa deu dois passos para frente, em direção à porta, mas antes que ela pudesse entrar, Patrick a puxou de volta para si e a abraçou com força.

– Está tudo bem! – ela o confortou

– Teresa, eu preciso que você saiba de uma coisa

– O que foi? – ela se afastou do abraço para poder olhar nos olhos dele

– Eu amo você! Você sabe que eu vou fazer de tudo para te proteger, não é?!

– E-Eu também amo você, Patrick... Por que está dizendo essas coisas? Está me assustando

– Shh, está tudo bem... – ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a beijou.

Ainda com as bocas seladas, ele deu um passo para frente, obrigando-a a dar um passo para trás.

Um leve toque no queixo e mais um passo.

E depois mais outro.

E ainda outro, até Teresa estar completamente dentro da porta, e Patrick parcialmente dentro.

Patrick apartou seus lábios de sobre os de Teresa, e ela permanecia inerte.

– Me desculpe... – ele sussurrou antes de fechar a porta.

O barulho emitido por Patrick ao trancar a fechadura da porta fez com que Teresa despertasse.

Confusa, ela olhou ao redor para perceber onde estava, e...

– Filho da mãe – ela esbravejou quando percebera que fora hipnotizada – Patrick Jane, não ouse me deixar aqui! – gritou

Mas Patrick fingiu não ouvir, e então correu para a porta do outro lado do corredor e abrindo-a, encontrou um labirinto de espelhos.

Sorriu... Agora ele tinha certeza que conseguiria salvar sua Teresa.

* * *

_Hehehe...  
O que que vocês acharam dos paranauê do Patrick? Qual será o plano dele?  
E como que ele sabia das portas? O.o_

Até o próximo capítulo :D  
Lembrando que eu posto no meu blog um dia antes de postar aqui :)


End file.
